Ghost
by chilipeperista
Summary: Olivia is currently blind! How will she handle it? Will it get worse? Is Elliot going to be there for her? What happens when you forget everything that makes you feel alive? MY FIRST FIC. Please, compassion!
1. Eyes closed

"Thank you Doctor" Cragen ended and went back to his seat, next to Elliot.

"So... What did he said? Elliot asked intrigued.

"She had blurred vision when she got here. Now... now the nurses have to remove the bandages to check her out again, but… Maybe… She probably won't see anything when they take her bandages off"

Elliot couldn't say a word

"They will give her a kind of daily routine, exercises, pills... she could go home, but we know she has nobody, so she will have to stay here"

"It's not permanent, is it?" Elliot said looking nowhere in particular.

"They don't know it yet"

"It's my fault, I sent her to the basement; I should have known that Salomon could be there, I should have gone down stairs with her, it's all my fault"

"Stop blaming yourself Elliot"

"...It could have been a gun, in that case… "

"Enough Stabler" Cragen said and Elliot finally stopped himself.

"She knows it?" Elliot asked trying to calm himself down

"No, the doctor will tell her as soon as he…"

" When? I don't see him around"

"Because he is looking for a psychologist, Olivia will need one"

"What Olivia needs is the truth, right now, and they are playing around"

"It takes time Elliot"

"No! She thinks she…" He made a pause and inhaled "She has the right to know what is going on and I'll tell her"

Elliot tried to stand up but Cragen stopped him, but when the old man looked at Elliot in the eye he knew he had to let him tell her. Quickly Elliot came into the room. Olivia felt the door and lifted her head from her pillow. The sadness hit hard Elliot's chest when he saw her with the bandages.

"Ches?" She asked

"Nope, it's Elliot" He replied closing the door.

_Well, it was not Chester, her male nurse, her scented male nurse, but it was Elliot, her partner, her arrogant and impossible not to love, partner._

"Oh" She blushed, confirming Elliot's suspicions…. _She likes the male nurse or at least she likes male nurse's perfume._

He smiled "How are you doing Liv?"

"I'm fine, I'm just playing blind man's bluff" - She said playfully

"Hum... Are you hungry? Need me to get you something?" He said taking seat next to her.

"No El, I'm fine... "

The silence occupied the room, he could not move his eyes away from her

"Actually yes, I need you to tell me what is the weather like today" She broke up the silence

He did a half smile "Well, let me see" He stood and walked near the window. It was cloudy, it was a cold and damp day. Her favorite. He smiled through the window.

"And?..." She asked

He turned around to look at her "Cloudy, cold and wet... Your favorite"

She smiled "Thank you weatherman, now I can deduce that my hair looks like a mess"

He chuckled "You hair looks great" _He was not talking about that moment he was talking about all the 14 years, her hair had always looked great, In curls, limp, long, short, loose, tied... It was like he was not there in the room, it was like he was in an empty room watching all the moments he had spent with her, and in all of these moments she had always looked gorgeous._

"Can you get me a mirror" She said quickly with a serious tone just to check Elliot's attention. She heard Elliot moving around the room looking for the useless mirror. Five seconds, and Elliot realized what he was doing, he stopped and took a deep breathe then he looked at her again. There she was, genuinely smiling.

"Do you think I'm laughing? Do you think it's funny Olivia?" He got mad

"El it's just..." She started

"**Don't**!" He yelled

"You don't have to react like that Elliot, I'm the blind, not you"

"God, shut up Olivia! You don't know what are you saying"

"Don't you dare to talk me like that Stabler, first you are nice with me and then you get mad and yell at me, what's wrong with you?" She said shaking her head

"No. What's wrong with **you** Olivia?! You have bandages in your eyes, you can't see, you're in a hospital, you hate hospitals, and you are acting like nothing is going on…"

"El I'm fine I was attacked before, I will see again in a few days and I will back to work it's not big deal… "She replied shaking her head

"Maybe it is big deal" he mumbled.

She didn't understand that phrase "What do you mean?" she asked disconcerted

He did not answered

"Elliot, what do you mean by "maybe it is"

She had no answer.

"Stabler what the hell is going on" She yelled at him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again "Maybe… just maybe… when they… He stopped, took a deep breath and started again "You probably won't see anything when they take your bandage off"

Stunned, she tilted her head to one side "What do you mean I won't see anything?"

"The first analysis…" The lack of oxygen stopped him.

"Come on Elliot can you finish a fucking phrase without hesitate?" She said angrily

"The first analysis did not show good results, they have to check you out again" He confessed

She didn't say a word, and after a few seconds she started to laugh.

"Stop it Olivia" He couldn't understand why she was laughing. She laid her head on the pillow without stopping to laugh.

"Stop it now Benson" He said seriously. But she did not stop.

After a few seconds he approached her and sat on the bed next to her. Her laugh became more softly. He placed his hands on her cheeks and with a soft tone he said "Stop" one more time, immediately she leaned on him and pressed her face against his shoulder, he put his arms around her. The laugh stopped. As much as she tried no to cry he could hear her sob anyway.

"Everything it's goin…" Elliot started

"No, don't say it" She said as she pulled herself back

He was going to say something but the sound of the door opening stopped him. They both turned their heads to the door.

"Olivia it's me, Doctor Pullman, I'm with your psychologist"

"Hello Olivia I'm Anna Voguest, I will help you in this"

Olivia lay on the bed "Yeah... whatever..."

All were silent for a moment. "Elliot we need talk to Olivia privately" The doctor said.

He turned his head to Olivia, hoping that she ask him to stay, but she didn't.

"Elli…" The doctor started again

"I know, I heard you the first time" He responded frustrated, he stood and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

**_To be continue_****d... Maybe (?...**

**Well that's my first Chapter, I would really appreciate your opinions... And if I have any mistake please let me know I'm learning English and now that I think I really don't know what I'm doing, I mean, I've never wrote before, I barely know English and I'm posting this?... in English?... Well whatever... Regards from Argentina (: **


	2. Scared

**SCARED**

The doctor had begun to talk but all Olivia could hear was: blablablabla bandages off blablablablabla you won't see blablablabla more analysis blablablablabla...

Olivia was thinking on her life... will she go home soon? Will she return to work again in SVU? How will she pay her apartment if she has no work? What will she do? She had nobody, she could fall and get hurt and nobody will be there to help her. Then she realized what she was thinking, she didn't need anybody, she could do it by herself. She had survived 38 years without asking for help and she won't do it now.

"Olivia?" The doctor broke her thoughts

"Hummm..." She was looking for some word to show that she was paying attention

"Are you ready to talk with me Olivia?" The psychologist said.

"Oh... yes..."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone" The doctor said and closed the door behind him.

"So... tell me Olivia, How he attacked you?" Anna asked her, as she took seat, she was holding a pen and a diary where she wrote some things.

"I" she started a bit disturbed, "I was in the basement and I didn't see anyone else there, and I heard my partner, who was upstairs, he said "Clean!" so I put my gun down and like a flash Salomon came out of a closet, with a spray..." She made a pause to breath

"... And he attacked you..." Anna added.

"Yes... I had no time to take my gun"

"Okay... and what about your partner? What did he do?"

**Interrogation room - Same day - Same time**

"So... Stabler what did you do?"

"I heard noises from the basement so I went downstairs but I fell"

"And..." The man was hurry

"I hit my head with the floor and when I reacted Salomon was gone, I saw Olivia lying on the ground, I approached to her and asked her if she was okay..."

"So, you let Salomon go" The man interrupted him

"He was already gone, there was no chance I could catch him" Elliot answered out loud

"Well, tell me, how did you help Olivia?"

"I tried to talk with her but she didn't say anything. I carried her in my arms and went upstairs then I put her on a couch…"

"And how was she Elliot?"

"Her eyes were red, and it was like she was crying, I asked her how she felt but she didn't told me, so ..."

"So you called an ambulance"

"Yes..."

**Olivia's room - Hospital**

"Do you remember being on the ambulance Olivia?"

"Yes, I remember the trip but everything was blurry"

"Did you see colors?"

"Yes, I saw colors, red and blue in particular"

"Those colors... caused some kind of reaction on you?" Anna asked intrigued.

"Headache" She answered shaking her head

"Okay..." She wrote it on her diary "… And what about forms...?"

"No, no forms. Can we end up with this? I'm getting tired"

Olivia was getting scared, she didn't want to, but she was. She tried to keep all the bad ideas out of her head but these were coming and coming anyway making her uncomfortable.

"Okay I'll come back tomorrow" As Anna left the room, Chester came into it.

Olivia heard the door close and quickly she got out of the bed, Chester tried not to do any sound to see what was Olivia doing. She hadn't noticed Chester's presence. Olivia made a few steps with her arms outstretched, touching everything on her way, suddenly she hit the pinky of her right foot, and quickly she grab her foot and made a face of pain, she hit the bed many times with the other hand to "relieve" the pain of her foot" and bit her lips to not scream. Chester saw her grimaces and couldn't hold his laugh. Olivia turned around.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? NURSE!" She yelled, scared.

"Easy Olivia" Chester said between laughter.

"HELP!" She screamed again as she took the first thing she could.

"Really? You're gonna kill me with a plastic spoon?"

She was nervous "Chester?" She asked confused

"Yes Liv, it's me, put the spoon down, you don't want to kill me, do you?" He chuckled

She felt so embarrassed.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked as he approached to her and helped her to get into the bed again.

"Hummm... I was... I was trying to go to the bathroom" She lied

"Oh sure... Well I'm here to remove your bandages..." He started

"What?... Now?... No..." She got more nervous

"Yes, now... What is the problem?"

"No... Wait... I can't"

"Actually you don't have to do anything, just tell me if you notice any change"

"Any change? Like if I can't see anything?"

"... Exactly" he mumbled.

"Can I call someone first?"

"…Okay… Well, tell me the name" He said taking the list of Olivia's emergency numbers from the end of the bed.

"Stabler… Elliot Stabler"

**Interrogation room**

"So... You spent the whole night in the hospital with your Captain **even** when he **let** you go to your home with **your** wife..."

"**Ex**-wife" He interrupted him

"But you both still living together, **sleeping under the same roof**..."

"**In separate bedrooms**..." he added "''till I find an apartment"

In that moment Elliot's cellphone rang and immediately he answered it.

"You **can't** use your phone detective!" The man told him.

"I'm on my way" Elliot ended and he left the room. The man went right behind him.

"**We are not done yet Stabler**"

"**Look how I care**" He said as he grabbed his coat from his desk and left the precinct.

_**To be continued ... I think (?**_

_**Well, 2nd chapter, I hope no to disappoint you, if there's any mistake I apologize I'm trying to do my best with my English, greetings from Argentina (:**_


	3. Fruits

**Fruits**

"I came as fast as I could" Elliot said getting into the room

Olivia turned her head.

"Okay... You can sit there Elliot" Chester told him

Elliot sat on the chair next to Olivia and grabbed her hand. Chester started to remove the bandages

"How are you doing with Vazquez?" She asked trying to distract her mind.

"Oh... I'm done with him" He answered with a smile.

She kept the conversation going "Still looking for an apartment?"

"Oh... yes hope to find it soon"

Finally, Chester removed all the bandage and threw it into a bin, Olivia kept her eyes closed.

"Well, Olivia, time to open your eyes" Chester told her

As Olivia took a deep breath, Elliot squeezed her hand, to remind her that she was not alone, that he got her back.

"Okay…" she whispered.

**Precinct**

"Man, are you kidding me? You know how many blue cars are in the world? I Need details" Fin told to a rookie detective.

"I think I can help" Munch said getting into the precinct with a tape. He put the tape into a dvd.

"Are you sure is Salomon?" Fin asked looking the screen.

"Not sure, but look at the patent, it starts with an A like Elliot said..."

"You too? I've just tell to a rookie that I wanted details and you come with this, do you know how many blue cars with an A ... "Fin started.

"Can I finish?" Munch interrupted him.

Fin nodded.

"Thanks, the tape is from a security camera in Elmont's entrance" Munch said "Elmont! Do you think he's with her mother?" Fin asked a bit disturbed

"All the messages on his phone were from her mom he's definitely a mama's boy, plus, A security camera saw the "same" car leaving the city two days ago 5:20 p.m, it takes 45 minutes to get there from here and look…" Munch said pointing the screen.

"Elmont – 6.08 p.m " Fin read out loud

"Two days ago" Much ended

**Olivia's room - Hospital **

Olivia and Elliot both had fallen asleep. His head was lying on Olivia's legs, and they still holding their hands. Olivia had the bandages on her eyes again. Suddenly Elliot's phone rang. It was a text message. Elliot woke up and yawned, then he took his phone from the pocket of his coat.

_- We got him - Fin._

Immediately Elliot stood up, left a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

**Precinct – 5:15 a.m**

"Looks like I've slept whole years in comparison with you" Elliot said getting into the precinct

"Whatever it takes for Liv" Munch replied taking a sip of his coffee

"So… what are we waiting for? Let's go and catch him" Elliot said anxious

"We have to wait for Cragen" Fin told Elliot

"What? Why?"

"Vazquez wants you out of the case" Cragen said getting into the room. "I know you'll ignore it, so take care and try anybody see you." Cragen knew he couldn't stop Elliot.

"I'll be careful" Elliot replied

"Now go." Cragen told them.

**Olivia's room – Hospital – 8.00 a.m**

Olivia woke up altered and scared because of the darkness, it was like being asleep but when she gets up she feels like she still asleep, it was like a nightmare, a real one. She yawned stretching her arms and legs, she realized that Elliot's head was no resting on her legs anymore, she touched all the bed trying to find Elliot and moved her arms to the left side (Where the chair was) but Elliot wasn't there.

"Elliot?" She asked "Are you in the bathroom?"

In that moment someone got into the room, it was Chester.

"Elliot?" She asked

"No Olivia, it's me" He replied. "I have your breakfast".

Chester brought a table closer to Olivia's bed and put the breakfast there.

"Thank you" Olivia told him as she sat on the bed. "Did you see Elliot?" she asked

"Mmm…. Yes, he left the hospital very early "

"Did he tell you something?"

"No..." Chester approached to the door "Everything's fine?" He asked before leave the room

" ...Yes" She answered with a smile. The reality was that she didn't know what was going on.

**Sidewalk - somewhere - 9:00 a.m**

"So?..." A male voice asked

"So of course I want it"

"Good"

"When can I move?"

"Well, the tenant is leaving tonight so I think it'll be ready for tomorrow morning"

"That's great I'll be here tomorrow morning then..."

"You seem hurried"

"I am. I been looking for an apartment for a long while, I thought my baggage was going to get old in the closet"

"Well, I'm glad I could help you detective... mmm..."

"Stabler... Elliot Stabler..."

"Stabler" The man said, and they both shook hands.

**Olivia's room - Hospital - 9.30 a.m**

"Apples?" A female voice asked

"Really?" Olivia said out loud

"Apples?" The woman asked again

"Look, Anna, I know this is part of the treatment, but I know the colors of the fruits I won't forget that kind of stuff"

"I haven't heard the color yet" Anna said, ignoring Olivia.

Olivia sighed and said "red"

"Guess what it's my time to go" Anna told her watching her gold

"OH… What a shame, we were having fun" Olivia told her ironically

"Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow" Anna told her and closed the door behind her

After a few minutes Chester went to Olivia's room.

"A little bird told me that you're not in the mood, are you?" He asked approaching to Olivia

"Do I look happy?"

"No, you don't... anyway… Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Walk..."

"Really? Of course I'm ready just please don't make me go for fruits" Olivia said getting out of the bed

"I promise" Chester replied laughing and took her hand to help her.

**Supreme Court - 3:00 p.m.**

"How do you find the defendant?"

"We found the defendant guilty, your Honor"

"That's all Mr. Salomon, I sentence you to 35 years in prison... Everybody may leave"

"35 years? Wow that was great" Elliot told Casey as they left the Court

"Yes, ten for each rape and five for assault"

"Want a ride?" Elliot asked as he approached to his car

"Oh that will be great, thanks"

They got into the car

"Do you know when... you know... remove the bandage?"

"Yes, that was yesterday"

"Oh and ..."

"Nothing, she couldn't see nothing"

Casey turned her head to the right looking through the window

"She couldn't even cry because of the pills, it was horrible, I think that I could feel her pain for a moment"

"Did she say something?" Casey asked looking at Elliot again.

"Yes she said: "I'm tired, I want to rest" But she didn't drop my hand so I stayed there with her. Chester, the nurse, put the bandage again, and left the room"

"She is strong Elliot" Casey said, noticing the sadness on Elliot's voice.

"I know, I know she is"

_**To be continued... I guess (? **_**I think I'm going to apologize for my English all along the story xD Sorry... Greetings from Argentina (:**


	4. Home soon

**Home soon**

**Kathy's house - 4:00 p.m.**

"I didn't know you would be here" Kathy told Elliot. He came in and walked straight to the guest's room (his room). Kathy closed the door and walked behind him.

"Did Casey win the case?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes… 35 years in prison"

"Oh.. That's great" She exclaimed. "I bought chicken for dinner, I know you like it"

"Okay... thanks" He said, not paying much attention to her and taking a shirt from his almost empty closet.

"You're welcome" She replied whispering

"I'll be here at seven... bye" He barely touched her when he left a kiss on her cheek, Kathy didn't move, she stood there in the room looking the closet, looking at Elliot's baggage. He closed the door behind him, got into his car and drove till the precinct.

**An empty hall - Hospital - 4:20 p.m.**

"Okay, nobody comes here, it's perfect to do it" Chester told Olivia while he helped her to walk.

"Okay... I can do it" Olivia said.

"Well, I'm going to walk a few meters away from you and then you can start"

Chester took a few steps backward. Olivia breathed deeply and started to walk (slowly).

"What did I told you about your arms, Olivia?" Chester said to her out loud.

"I'm not going to walk like a resurrected mummy"

"So a resurrected mummy?" He said between laugh. "Well, you should, unless you want to eat a wall"

"Impossible, I got this" She answered without noticing the wall in front of her. She made a few more steps.

"I told you" Chester mumbled after seeing Olivia hitting the wall with her head. He ran towards her.

"Argh…" she grabbed her forehead with her hands.

"Let me see…" "You're fine. Fortunately, you weren't running"

"You should have told me to stop." She exclaimed

"I told you, Miss. "I got it" He said joking

"Whatever, okay, I'm ready to do it again" She said firmly

"Stubborn" he whispered, standing in front of her

"I'm blind not deaf" She said walking like a "resurrected mummy" this time.

"Okay, walk towards me"

"When do you think I…." She said, inching "You know… go home"

"Soon"

"Are you moving? " Olivia asked him

"Yes, how do you notice that?"

"I'm detective"

….

"Okay, that was a lie, I just can hear you moving"

Chester laughed "You'll be at home soon Olivia, you're doing great"

She smiled.

**Precinct – 5:30 p.m.**

"The only way to catch him is make him confess." Casey said.

"I spent an hour trying" Elliot replied "And Fin is not doing much difference"

"Because Grant knows all the tricks, you have to find his weak point, like you did with Salomon"

"I'll try but I..." He started

"Elliot, if we don't put this man behind bars... "

"I know... don't listen to me... I'll do it."

On her way out of the precinct, Casey met with Munch.

"Munch I need a favor" She said walking with him

"Tell me"

"Elliot is distracted and I really need to get a confession, please you have to get one before tomorrow, Fin is trying hard and I know you two will do a great work together "

"Don't worry, it's done"

"Okay... thank you" Casey said smiling.

"Oh, and Fin… Elliot is a bit irritable" She added

"Small detail" He ended, joking.

**Kathy's house – 7.30 p.m.**

Elliot knocked the door. "It's me Kathy"

Kathy opened the door and Elliot came in.

"I thought you said you will be here at seven" Kathy said as she closed the door.

"Don't do this" Elliot thought. Immediately, Kathy apologized

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"It's okay" Elliot replied.

They both walked into the kitchen and sat to eat. Kathy broke the silence (like always)

"I think you should buy a new suitcase. You can put your things on the closet till you get a new one..."

Elliot didn't say a word

"Even if you need more space we can share my closet"

"Stop there Kathy"

Now, she didn't say a word. Elliot knew she will get upset in any second and he didn't want to argue with her, so he continued her game.

"I really appreciate it, Kathy." He said finishing his plate

"Do you want more?" She said taking his plate

"No, I'm full, thank you"

"So... help you with your suitcase?" She asked

"No, Kathy, no today"

"But..." She started. Elliot could not take it anymore

"Kathy I'm moving"

She froze "What?..."

"I found an apartment today, I'm leaving tomorrow morning" He said calmed.

"That's... Why you didn't tell me?"

"I'm doing it now"

"Why? I mean, we were doing fine these days, we are fine, we were starting again, we have no fights any more…"

"Kathy you know that's not true, you knew I would leave any time, we talked about it, we are not together anymore."

"You're such a bastard, you can't do this Elliot, you can't make me think we are going to be together and then just go away" Kathy said, losing control.

"I didn't make you think that, you did it, by yourself" He said as he walked towards the door

"Where are you going now?" She yelled

"See you Kathy" He said and closed the door behind him. Elliot drove till the hospital, and walked straight to Olivia's room.

Elliot saw Olivia through the window, she was laughing and that's made him smile (unconsciously) then he saw her talking, he approached to the window and could see Chester sitting on the foot of the bed, they were sharing the dinner, talking and laughing.

Elliot decided to wait in the hall until he leaves. Five minutes passed and Elliot was more nervous, thinking on why the hell he doesn't leave the room, he lost the patience and got into the room.

"Oh I didn't know you were having dinner" He lied. "I'll be back later"

"No, you can stay Elliot. I'm done here" Chester told Elliot before he could leave the room.

"See you tomorrow Liv" Chester said and left the room

"See you Chess" She replied smiling.

Elliot closed the door behind Chester.

"What was that?" He asked

"What was what?" She asked without stopping to smile

"Liv, Chess"

"We became friends, he's really nice..."

"Oh I see... "He said as he sat next to Olivia

"What are you doing here?" She asked and took a sip of her juice

"I came to talk"

"... Talk about what?" Olivia asked disconcerted

"About what happened to you. I had no time to tell you how much I'm sorry and..."

"No, El" She stopped him

"Yes Liv, we both know it was my fault. I sent you there alone ..."

After a few seconds Olivia stopped listening. All she did was think in all the moments that they had spent together and inevitably, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't because of the damn pills. She left her thoughts and heard that Elliot was still talking.

"El, stop. Salomon did this to me, not you. It's not your fault and even if it were I will never blame you and of course I will never want a new partner..." She tried to "pacify the weather" "...So shut up Stabler" She finished with a smile

He felt happy "Just one more thing"

"Okay..."

"I found an apartment, I'll move tomorrow"

It took her a few seconds to react "Wow... I mean... That's..."

"It's great" He added

"Are you happy?" She asked

"Of course I am".

_**To be continued ...**_

**Hi! I have to say thanks, I really appreciate your comments. If there is any mistake, please, let me know. (: Next chapter on Sunday.**


	5. Mother

**Mother**

**Olivia's room – Hospital – 8:30 p.m.**

"What did Kathy said?" Olivia asked as she finished her juice

"She got angry and said that I was a bastard, she thought that I was staying with her forever and that we were fine again"

"Can you blame her?"

"No, of course I can't but I can't lie to her, and pretend that I love her, or that I want to be with her, because I don't"

"And, where are you moving?" Olivia asked changing the subject

"Guess"

"Oh come on Elliot, that could take years, there are thousands of apartments in New York"

"I can give you some clues"

"Okay, mmmm... Is it in the city?"

"Yep" He said firmly

"Is it near the precinct?"

"A few blocks... mmm, yes"

"Okay...Does it have more than five flats?"

"No, no more than five, just five"

"Damn, it's not the Gales" She exclaimed

"The hell it is, let me remind you that I don't earn millions" He told her

"I give up" Olivia said

"Come on Liv you're better detective than that"

"I investigate people not buildings" She said shaking her head

"Okay I'll give you one more clue"

"I'm all ears"

"There's a woman living in the building. Well actually she's not living in the building right now because of her sight's problem, but she lives there and she works in SVU "

"Wait" She couldn't believe it "No!... Are you kidding me?... You..." She hesitated smiling

"Not kidding, I'll be your new -but no new-, neighbor" Elliot replied with a smile on his face

Olivia put the glass aside and leaned on Elliot.

"Seems like you're a bit happy" He joked as he put her arms around her.

Olivia realized that she had shown too much happiness, immediately she leaned again on the bed

"Hum... yeah I'm happy for you, that's all"

He smiled "Thank you"

"Well your turn, got any news for me?" Elliot asked, getting more comfortable on the bed.

"Oh yes, Chester told me that I could be back at home soon. He's gonna take my bandage off again, forever this time"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, he checked me today, and he said that my eyelids are not purple anymore. And no more pills, just eye drops"

"Liv, that's amazing... I mean... I'm very happy for you"

"I know, thanks, the only bad thing is that I can't escape from Anna. Arggh she is so detestable, I can't stand her"

Elliot laughed "I bet she hates you too."

They kept talking for hours. Elliot left the room to buy coffee, on his way he bought some snacks from one of the machines on the hall and then he went back to the room. Although that he did everything as fast as he could, he came too late, Olivia had fallen asleep. He stood next to her for a while, doing nothing but looking at her. Olivia leaned on her left side, and a moan escaped from her mouth. Elliot put her coffee and some snacks on the table which was next to her bed and left a kiss on the back of her head, then he went back to Kathy's house.

Elliot got in the house and found Kathy sitting on a couch reading a book, he said hello to her and went to his room looking for some sleep, but when he came into the room he got surprised. His closet was opened and there was nothing but a sock in it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, and then he spoke.

"Kathy where are my shirts and my suitcase?" He asked from where he was

Kathy heard him but she didn't answer. Elliot asked again and she kept quiet, so Elliot walked to the living room and stood in front of her. He was losing the control

"Last chance Kathy" He noticed that she was ignoring him, so he took the book off of her hands.

"What are you doing Elliot? I'm reading" She exclaimed

"Enough of games Kathy, where is my stuff?" He asked angrily

Kathy stood up and walked to her bedroom

"Where are you going? Tell me where is my suitcase" He said as he walked behind her

She opened the door and walked towards the bed where she took sit, Elliot stayed at the entrance of the bedroom.

"If you want it, you have to get into the room" Kathy mumbled

"You're out of your mind if you think that I'm gonna get in" He said "Give me my suitcase and go to rest Kathy"

"It's a shame because your stuff is in my closet and I'm already on the bed so you have to take it by yourself"

Elliot looked at her with a sight full of hate and he just left the room.

**Olivia's room – Hospital - 8.00 a.m.**

"Today we are going to focus in your past Olivia"

"Oh I thought you were helping me with my sight's troubles, What does my childhood has to do with this? " Olivia asked a bit angry

"Believe or not It's really important Olivia, I need you to remember everything, with details if it possible"

"What do you want to know? That my mother was an alcoholic?..." She started

"Your mother!" Anna interrupted her. "Tell me, what was she like?"

Olivia took her time to speak, but she couldn't say anything.

"Olivia?..." Anna called her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I just"

"Can you tell me, what was your mother like?"

Olivia tried to remember one more time, but nothing.

"Why?" Olivia asked sobbing "Why can't I remember her?"

"It's something normal Olivia, we're gonna work in that and we're gonna fix it"

"I don't want to talk anymore"

"We have just started, you can't ignore this..."

"Get out" Olivia told her

"No, talk to me Oliv..."

"**GET OUT**" she yelled

Anna stood up and walked towards the door. "There's no reason to feel sad for this, Olivia"

"Says the woman who has her mother alive" Olivia replied, after that Anna left the room.

_**To be continued ... (?**_

_**Thanks for your comments(: The next chapter should be up for Tuesday, if it doesn't, it's all my fault, I'm feeling a little bit under the weather and I don't have energy to write,(just in case) I apologize. Greetings from Argentina.**_


	6. Against my will

**AGAINST MY WILL**

**Kathy's home**

"So that's all?"

"I told you everything Kathy, you knew this was going to happen."

"I know you don't love me anymore I understand it, what I don't understand is why!? Did I do something? Did I say something? Are you in love of another woman?"

"Don't start again"

"I'm not starting again I just want to know why... just... why? And don't tell me that the love it's like that because we both know that's not true."

"I don't know Kathy I... I don't know."

**Olivia's room - Hospital**

"What? Are you crazy? You can't go home yet"

"Of course I can, I'm fine, I'm blind, not sick, and everything is normal in my brain so I can go home."

"Come on Olivia you need to learn a lot of things before go home."

"I know everything I have to know"

"That's not true, You'll get lost in the second you get out of the hospital, and that's just if you can get out of the hospital without crash into a wall"

"You can't tell me I can't, and you can't stop me"

"If you leave, I won't be able to help you"

"I don't need your help, just call Elliot and leave me alone"

"You said you didn't need my help so you call him, I leave."

**Hours later**

"Liv?"

"Thanks to god Elliot."

"Is everything fine? You worried me"

"Fine, I'm fine I need you to take me home, please!"

"Did the Doctor let you go?"

"Come on Elliot, of course he doesn't know, well, maybe Chester had already told him, anyway I want to go home and they can't make me stay against my will"

"No, you are not going anywhere Olivia"

"What? Not time to jokes Elliot, come on, take me home"

"I'm not joking and no, no way, you stay here."

"Are you listening to me? I'm fine I want to go home, GOD!, I will feel better in home"

"Liv just because you can walk doesn't mean you can go home"

"Elliot, I thought you were my friend, where is "I'm your partner for better or worse"? Come on I need you."

"Don't play that with me Liv and you know I'm your friend, I'm your best friend, and I want the best for you and right now the best for you is here."

"No it's not, Elliot I NEED TO GO HOME, I'm begging you, please take me home I don't want to be here"

"Liv I won't do it, you won't do it."

"I can't believe it Elliot. STABLER TAKE ME HOME"

"No liv, calm down, you need to rest, I'm going to talk with the doctor and then I'll be back and we are going to talk about this"

"NO, COME HERE ELLIOT, YOU WON'T TALK WITH ANYBODY."

"And you won't go home"

"Christ! Elliot! Take me home it's the least you can do for me, you owe to me after all"

"What?"

"If you want to fix what happened in the abasement then you have to carry me home"

"I..."

"And?..."

"I can't believe you just said that..."

"Elliot..."

**Precinct**

"And how is she doing?"

"She is angry…. And… she hates me"

"Something happened to her?"

"No, it's not that, she just... She wants to leave the hospital"

"I'm not surprised! You know her"

"Yes I know her and I know it's a miracle that she is still there, but also know that when she wants something she gets it."

"Easy man, the doctor won't let her go"

"That's the worst part, they can't force her to stay because she is not sick, and what if something happens to her on the street?"

"Hey! , don't worry man, Olivia is a big girl she won't go anywhere. I bet she is just playing."

"She told me to carry her home but I said no, and then she said... the abasement…. And…."

"... You know that's not true and you also know she was not serious, give her time."

**Somewhere**

"Why did you stop?"

"Because the traffic light is red"

"Red? She thought"

"Yes... red... Are you okay, ma'am?"

_No, she wasn't, now she couldn't remember the colors. The fucking colors._ "Yes, you drive."

...

_Red…. Red… red… what fruit was red? Dammit! You'll remember later Olivia now you are nervous that's all._

…

"Traffic light again?"

"No. It's here"

"Okay, can you tell me which side is the sidewalk?"

"On your right"

"Thanks. Ummm... how much is?"

"You... don't worry, just take care"

"Thank you so much"

"Yeah whatever"

She got out of the taxi.

.

**To be continued...** _Bullshit, at this point I don't know it._

**I think... I... Yeah, this sucks... I'm sorry, I tried but I was falling asleep every 10 minutes, I could barely write the dialogues. I should be in the bed, resting, but the guilt was killing me. Here you have. xxoxo **


	7. Help yourself

**Help yourself **

"Olivia?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Olivia barely heard it, so she ignored it. She focused in get into the building where she lived without crash into a wall.

"Olivia! Why are you walking like that?" The voice asked

"Calvin? Calvin is that you?"

The boy walked towards her "Yes, I'm front of you, don't you recognize me?"

Olivia moved her arms trying to touch him

"Here Olivia" Calvin told her as he grabbed her by her arms. "Are you okay? What happens?"

"Oh thanks to god, Calvin. Listen, you have to help me to get into my apartment, can you do that for me honey?"

"Yes, of course but what is going on? What happens?"

"Calvin I... I can't see, I have lost the sight"

"You what?" Calvin said shaking his head

"I'll explain you later. Can you help me Cal?"

"Yes, come on"

It took them around 10 minutes to get into Olivia's apartment, when they finally arrived Olivia asked Calvin to look for the keys which were in her purse. He found the keys, opened the door and they both got into the flat.

"Thanks Calvin" She said, walking along the hall

"Don't worry" Calvin replied, closing the door.

"Please, take sit, I'll make you hot chocolate"

Olivia was already in the kitchen touching everything with her hands

"Don't move!" Calvin said out loud and run towards her. Olivia jumped of fright.

"What?" She asked

"You almost hit your head" Calvin told her as he closed the door of the cupboard.

"Oh, thanks... again" She mumbled

"Don't worry Olivia, come on, forget the chocolate and take sit" He said and helped her to sit on the couch.

"So...?" He asked as he sat

Olivia sighed "... A man... A man attacked me with a spray and since then my sight got worse and worse till now that I can't see anything"

"How? I mean, were you alone?"

"oh no, Elliot... he was with me, but I was in the basement when the man attacked me and Elliot was upstairs ,and when he found me, I was already blind, well not completely blind but my vision was blurry"

Calvin was speechless

"But it's nothing, really" Olivia started

"So you are gonna be fine?" Calvin asked worried

"Yes, the doctor let me come home" She lied "I'll see again in a few days" Olivia lied again

"That's great. I have to go I'm already late but if you need something just call me or meet me I'll be at the pension"

Calvin stood up and walked towards the door

"Thank you Calvin, really."

"No problem" He replied and got out.

**Precinct**

"Did you finish that?" Fin asked

"Of course I didn't, I'm just gonna finish this files at home"

"Stabler is carrying paperwork at home? You have to be kidding me" Munch added

"Yeah ... keep laughing, nothing gonna ruin my mood"

"Guys make sure you'll finish that for tomorrow" Cragen said, walking along the room

"Yeah. Capitan I think you'll need and umbrella" Munch said

Gragen stopped, "It's clear outside Munch"

"Not much longer, Elliot is taking paperwork home" Fin mumbled

"Oh in that case..."Cragen chuckled and left the precinct

"You two will remember this moment forever, won't you?" Elliot asked grabbing his coat

"Forever and ever" Munch ended without looking up from his paperwork.

"Hey Stabler" Fin called him before Elliot could leave the precinct. "Will you visit Olivia?"

"No tonight" Elliot replied sadly "I'll see her tomorrow and I'll try to convince her to stay at least one more week"

"Great, see you tomorrow" Fin said

"See you guys"

Elliot was walking along the hall when he saw Calvin leaving Olivia's apartment.

"Calvin! What are you doing here? Why were you in Olivia's apartment?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, good to see you, I was having dinner with Olivia. You came to visit her too?"

"What?" Elliot's eyes winded, he could scarcely believe what he heard. "Olivia is here?"

"Yes, she arrived this morning, I found her on the pavement and I helped her to get into her apartment" Calvin responded

""Why she didn't call me? Did she said something? why she left the hospital?"

"Oh no Elliot, she didn't left, the doctor let her come home, and he said she will see again soon "

"Yeah the doctor" he mumbled

"Elliot I have to go back to the pension" Calvin said

"Sure, but first can you do me a favor?" Elliot asked

"Yes, of course"

"Okay"

Elliot knocked at Olivia's door. Olivia heard the knocks and walked slowly to the door

"Who's there?" She asked

"It's me Olivia, Calvin" Calvin said. After that, Elliot thanked to Calvin, and the boy left.

Olivia opened the door "What happened Calvin?"

"Surprise" Elliot said, emotionless

"What are you doing here Elliot?" Olivia asked

"Same thing I ask you" He replied

Before Olivia could close the door, Elliot stopped it with his hand, and then he came in without Olivia's permission. Olivia sighed.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital" Elliot told her

"And you at work" She responded

"This is not about me, it's about you Olivia"

"In that case, I choose where I want to be and who I want to talk to, and it's not you, so, please, get out."

"Get me out"

"I'm not playing Stabler, get the hell out"

"No" Elliot said firmly"

"Are you really taking advantage of a blind woman?" She asked trying to persuade him

"That's exactly what I want to talk about, your blind, you can't ... " He started

"Don't you dare Elliot, I'm a capable woman, you can't tell me what I can or not do"

"Why did you tell Calvin that the doctor sent you home?" Elliot asked

"None of your business" Olivia replied

"You lied to him" He said

"I... I don't want to worry him that's all"

"So you lied again and told him that you'll see again soon, when nobody knows that"

"Fuck you Stabler"

Elliot walked towards her, with his right arm he grabbed her by her waist and with his left arm he closed the door.

"Get off of me" She said, wrestling with him.

"Why are you doing this Olivia?"

She didn't respond and continued wrestling

"Leave me alone" She said almost crying

"No until you talk with me" Elliot replied

"Leave me Elliot, now" Her voice broke. "Now" she said crying

Elliot didn't move. Olivia stopped wrestling and placed her head on his shoulder. She was crying.

"I don't want this" she could barely spoke

"I know, I know" He said stroking her hair

_**To be continued...**_

_**I'm totally recovered (: Hope you like the chapter, the next one will be up on tuesday. Greetings from Argentina**_


	8. Red

**Red**

It was late in the night, Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the hall of her apartment. She had her legs above his legs, the right side of her face was resting on his chest and the other side was illuminated by the light of the moon, her eyes were closed but she was awake, her arms were around his waist and her hands were hidden behind his back. His back was resting on the wall, his chin was resting on the top of her head, and his arms were around her. There was no sound but the beating of their hearts. Elliot took a breathe and talked first.

"Tell me" He said softly. Olivia opened her eyes slowly. "Tell you what?" She asked with the same tone. "Why you left the hospital. I know you wouldn't do that unless you have a good reason".

"You're right" She replied and sighed. "So what is it?" He asked.

"I forgot things, important and not much important things, I forgot almost everything" She confessed. "What do you mean by important?" He asked curiously "I… I forgot my mother's face, I forgot the colors, and maybe you think it's stupid but..."

Elliot interrupted her "I don't think it's stupid, I will never think that, Liv I want to help you I want to be with you in this, all I need from you is to let me in."

"I'm sorry" Olivia said after a few seconds. "For what?" Elliot asked.

"What I told you in the hospital, I didn't mean it, I was angry and I..." Olivia started

"I know Liv, don't be sorry, it's okay" Elliot replied. "I just... it was not your fault... I…." Olivia was starting to get stressed. "Hey... shhh... Liv... it's okay, don't worry about that, everything it's okay" He calmed her down. Olivia took a deep breath and calmed.

"Elliot?" She called him softly. "Aham?" He moaned. "What time is it?" Olivia asked, Elliot looked at his watch. 5:35 "Christ" He exclaimed with his eyes wide open.

"What?" She asked. "It's time to go to bed" He said as he stood and swept her up into his arms.

"Elliot! Put me down, I can go to bed by my own"

"I know you can" He replied. Elliot carried Olivia to the bed, where he carefully placed her.

"Thanks El" She said when she felt her body resting on the bed. "No problem" He replied" I'm gonna leave okay? , I'll see you tomorrow Liv"

"Okay… Bye" She said with a little smile

"Bye" he replied walking out of the room, but before cross the room's door he stopped and turned round "I love you Liv" He said

"... I love you too El" She responded trying not to sound seriously

All she heard after that were his steps and the noise of the door closing.

What was that? Had he really said that? Did he say the "I.L.Y" phrase? She was completely disconcerted. They have said the "I.L.Y" phrase before but never like that, it was different this time, at least she felt it different, anyway, he could only have said it like her friend. What could be different this time?

**…..**

**Next day.**

**…..**

"Okay...Ready?" Elliot asked as he got more comfortable on the couch

"Are we going to do this every day?" Olivia asked

"Every day" he affirmed, and then he took a strawberry and approached it to Olivia's mouth

"Open your mouth" He told her, she was about to do it but then she reacted "Wait, what?"

Elliot chuckled at Olivia expression "Do you trust me?" He asked looking at her brown eyes, they were clearer than ever. Since she had no bands, Elliot could see her "lost eyes", they were always watching at nowhere in particular, at some point that look made her look genuine and adorable. Elliot could take advantage of that, because he could stare at her straight in the eye for hours and she would never realize it. "So?..." He asked again.

"Okay" She replied and opened her mouth. Elliot put the strawberry in her mouth and she took a bite. Olivia chewed it and then swallowed it. "Strawberry" She said.

"Yes, and now the color" He spoke. She took her time to think, but nothing helped her. "I know you can do it" Elliot said to her.

"I'm trying, really, but I can't, I can't do it El" She said, frustrated.

"Yes you can, I know, you know you can" He replied "I'll put it easier. Give me your hand" He said. Olivia agreed and gave him her right hand. He picked her forefinger and put some ketchup on it

"Lick your finger" He told her, and she gave him a disgusting face expression. "Come on Benson" He said. She touched her finger with her lips and then she licked her lips.

"Ketchup" She said, and after a few seconds she softly mumbled "red".

At first Elliot couldn't believe it "What did you say?" He asked her. She was already smiling "Red" she repeated. "I said Red" She said again. He smiled at her words.

"El I did it. I remembered". She said without hide her smile. "Yes, you did it, I'm really proud of you Liv" He was almost crying of happiness, but despite she could not see him, he didn't allow himself to cry.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hope you like this one, next chapter on Thursday (:**_


	9. Surprises

_**Surprises **_

_**.**_

Days went by and Olivia could remember most of the colors but there was no progress about remembering her mother's face. Elliot goes to Olivia's apartment every night after work, they have dinner, he helps her to remember stuff and after that he leaves like every night, no without first having carried her to bed.

Olivia wakes up every morning and takes a shower, she has no work to do, so she gets up later than usually, Elliot has taught her how to do the breakfast and now she does it with extreme speed, as naturally as she breathes. As she wait for the lunch, she explores her apartment and usually she finds something that she forgot she had, she tries to order everything but some days she makes a mess of her apartment without noticing it. Lunch time arrives and she waits for the knocks on her door.

At lunchtime Elliot leaves the precinct, he buys food for two and then walks to Olivia's place. He knocks the door and she opens it, sometimes when he arrives he finds the apartment very tidy but sometimes it's a mess. They have lunch and they talk about their mornings, minutes go by and Elliot has to go back to work. She spends the whole day listening the TV, visiting neighbors, talking with the porter, and walking around all the building. At the beginning the people used to look at her in a weird way and they blamed her for stand in the way, but now, Olivia moves without problems.

The nights were always the same, but she had no complaints with that. She has dinner with Elliot, they talk about the day, he puts her on bed, she falls asleep and he leaves. The same routine is repeated the next day, despite she hated the monotony, she was getting along with it.

This day was not much different from the others... till now.

Lunchtime

"Come in, El" She said out loud from the kitchen after she heard the knocks on the door, but nobody came in. She walked over the door and opened it.

"Elliot, it was opened" She said

"Emmm... it's not Elliot, Liv" A voice replied, she recognized it.

"Chester?" She asked "What are you doing here?"

She was completely disconcerted. "I came to say hello and to see how were you doing. Can I come in?" Chester asked

"Hum.. Yes, come in" He walked in and she closed the door. "Take a sit" She offered

"Thanks" he said as he sat. "So... How are you Liv?" He spoke

"I'm fine, I'm really fine" She replied "How about you?"

"Fine, actually I was a bit worried about you, you left without saying a word I... I just wanted to know you were fine" He said

"Yes... about that, uhh... I'm sorry, I was... I needed to be here" Olivia told him

"It's okay I understand" He responded

There was an awkward silence. "Oh I brought you something" Chester said as he took a paper from his briefcase, and put it on her hands

"What is it?" Olivia asked touching the paper

"It's Braille" He said. "It's the alphabet in Braille, I thought it may help you"

"Oh... Thanks Ches but I don't know how to read it, I mean..." She hesitated

"Don't worry about that, look ..." He said as he took her right hand, she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Do you feel the marks?" He asked moving her forefinger on the paper

"Yes... barely" Olivia told him. "Well, each group respond to a letter of the alphabet, they are in order so I think you'll catch it soon" He said and finally he drop her hand.

"Uh... I don't know what to say Ches, I really appreciate it, thanks" She spoke

"No problem, Liv if you need something if you need help I was thinking I can help you We can meet some days and work this out together" He said

"I really appreciate it Ches, but I've got one person helping me and I'm doing great with him, if I need you I promise I'll call you" She said trying her best to sound polite

"Well, okay, I'm glad to know you are fine Olivia, I'll leave you rest" He said standing up.

"Thanks again Chester, I'll walk you to the door" Olivia told him

They walked towards the door where he said goodbye, she closed the door and walked over the couch but before she could take sit, the knocks interrupted her.

"Did you forget something Ches?" Olivia said after opened the door

"No he didn't forget anything" Elliot said, walking in.

"El" She exclaimed surprised. "I thought you were..." She started

"Yes, I know, I saw him leaving" He replied "Hungry?" He asked putting the food on the table.

"Starving" She responded, approaching to the table.

They both took sit in front of each other. "So... How was your morning?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Fine" He limited himself to say.

She knew immediately that something was wrong, but before say anything, she tried once more.

"Chester brought me a Brailler alphabet" She told him

"Good" He replied.

"Okay, what happens Elliot?" She asked, dropping her sandwich.

"Nothing" He said, giving a bite to his sandwich.

"I'm blind Stabler, not stupid, tell me" Olivia said

"You really don't want to know, finish your sandwich" He ordered

"I won't eat till you tell me what is going on Elliot, I'm starting to get worried" She spoke.

"That's just what I am trying to avoid" He replied

"No, now you have to tell me. Come on El, don't you trust me?" She asked

"It's not that Liv, I... I don't want you to know it" He said

"Know what!? I thought we were friends Elliot" She replied

"Of course we are and I don't want you to worry, that's all" He told her

"Well it's late, I'm already worried, now tell me"

Elliot dropped his sandwich and took a deep breathe "I have to go undercover; probably for 3 months" He told her and Olivia's heart sank.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next one on Satuday (:**_


	10. Stay

**_Stay_**

Olivia felt like her heart had been kicked out, her breathing became heavier and her hands started to shake, not to mention her desire to mourn. From moment to moment her world fell apart, her entire life fell apart. What will she do now? What will she do without him? She was doing great with him by her side, she was starting to feel the light after so much darkness and suddenly he has to leave, but definitely the most terrifying thing was the forgetfulness, What if she forgets the colors again? What if she forgets more things? Even worse What if she forgets his face? She had forgotten her mother's face easily she could forget his face, and that would be terrible.

3 months, 3 fucking months without him. Her only chance now, was that he decided to stay, she has to convince him to stay. "Liv..." Elliot said breaking in her thoughts

"You won't go, right?" She spoke. Elliot stared at her for a while. "I..." He tried, but she interrupted him. "Where? When?" She asked.

"Lincoln, Nebraska" He told her. She sighed and put her hands under the table to hide the shaking. "When?" She asked him but Elliot couldn't say a word.

"When are you supposed to leave?" She asked again, losing her calm.

"Tomorrow morning" He mumbled. Olivia felt again another kick in her heart. "What?, You can't be serious" She said shaking her head "Elliot say something!" She ordered, but didn't let him say a word "Since when? Since when did you know it? Why the hell you didn't tell me?" She stood up, nervously, and started to walk around the place.

Elliot went behind her and stopped her before she could hit something. "Don't touch me, don't even get close to me you bastard!" She said out loud as she pushed him away from her. "Listen to me Liv..." Elliot started.

"No, you listen." Olivia spoke "If I hadn't asked you what was going on, you wouldn't have told me, would you? Elliot didn't know what to say.

"Would you Elliot?" She asked him. "No" he responded softly. He knew he did wrong in not telling her before, but he also knew she would be upset and angry with him, and he was right. He hated the fact to leave her alone but he also hated the fact to leave a group of rapists free.

"Son of a bitch, you would have left and I would never have known, I would have waited for you, like every day and you... I... I can't believe it." Olivia said, by now she had not said the word "stay" but her plan was make him feel guilty, and with some luck he would stay. Her eyes were bright, she was at the edge of the crying.

"Go back to work" Olivia told him firmly. "What?" Elliot asked, confused.

"You heard me, go back to work and don't even try to come back" She spoke.

"Liv I know how you feel now, I know you want to punch me right now and I know I deserve it, but now I'll back to work and then I'll come back and we're gonna talk" Elliot told her and left the room. Olivia had no time to reply him, when she heard the door she started to cry, in silence, she leaned on the couch and cried herself to sleep. Two hours went by, she woke up without know how many hours she had slept. What if it was already night? She thought, she didn't know if Elliot came back, or maybe he was still at work, the doubt was killing her. She had to know but obviously she could not call him to ask him where he was, not because of her proud but because they had argued.

Suddenly she heard steps on the stairs and she ran out. It was Claire, one of her neighbors. "Olivia, are you okay?" Claire asked her when she saw Olivia standing at the hall, Olivia got disillusioned "Oh Claire... no, I mean yes, yes, I'm fine" She said trying to find the latch of her door to get in her apartment again.

"Do you need something?" Claire asked her, staring at her.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks Claire" Olivia said as she opened the door. Claire took her keys from her purse and unlocked the door, immediately Olivia remembered she needed to know what time it was. "Claire!" She exclaimed, Claire jumped and looked at Olivia "Yes Olivia?"

"What time is it?" Olivia asked her, Claire looked at her watch and replied her "It's 3:45". Olivia calmed down, "Great, thanks Claire" She said as she got into her apartment.

If what Elliot had told her was truth, she had around 4 or 5 hours before he came back, definitely, she would not take a nap, she would have a shower, clean the kitchen and listen to the TV and, of course, she would think about what to say to Elliot to make him stay.

Elliot was sitting in front of his desk reading some papers which contains information about the group of rapists he was supposed to catch, they were not just simple rapists, they had been in jail, they had kidnaped girls and women, they had sold them, sometimes for money, sometimes for drugs; They had killed 15 teens just in 6 months. They were extremely dangerous people, and Elliot would meet them the next day, if something went wrong he could consider himself a dead man.

In the last days, Elliot was not allowed to work in the street, he couldn't take any cases, he had to concentrate in the information he had, but it was almost impossible with Olivia in his head. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to be away from her, not just for her but for himself too, he loved seeing her every day and every night after work, he loved making her fall asleep, he loved eating with her, he loved talking with her, he loved staring at her, he loved her, he wanted to be with her and he wanted to tell her all that things but he couldn't do it now, not the day before he leaves, not now, it would be so sad.

Hours went by, Elliot was standing in front of Olivia's door, and she was sitting on the couch waiting for the knocks. He didn't want to leave, but worse than that was to say goodbye; She didn't want him to leave, but worse than that was to say goodbye.

Finally he knocked the door, she heard but didn't move. She had changed her mind, she knew he would leave and she couldn't stop him, so if he would leave she didn't want to say goodbye, she wanted to pretend that he was still there, she wanted to believe that he would be at work all day and because of that, he couldn't visit her. She wanted to lie to herself.

Elliot knocked again, but she didn't open, after a few minutes, he changed his mind and walked into his apartment. He wanted to pretend that she would go with him, he wanted to imagine himself by her side. He wanted to believe that he never knew her, so, he would not have to think in her, he would not have to miss her.

But, pretend, was impossible for both of them.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Thanks for all your comments, all of you make me happy (: Next chapter on Monday!**_


	11. Inevitable

**_Inevitable._**

.

Elliot was packing the last things, he was depressed for leaving Olivia, he could only think in her, in how much he would miss her, in how much would hurt not being with her. When he finished with his suitcase he went straight to the bed, he needed to sleep, not to get rest but to not think in Olivia, to not torture himself anymore. He leaned on his bed, staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes but her brain wouldn't stop, he would remind her face all night long, and suddenly he needs to open his eyes, they were flooded in tears, a blink, and there he was, crying. He sat up on the bed as soon as the first tears fell down. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to talk with her.

By that time she was drying her tears, she had thinking a lot and she didn't want to think anymore, so she stood up from the bed and walked towards her night-table, she opened the drawer and touched inside with her hand, there they were. The copy of the key of Elliot's apartment, she remembered the day he had given it to her; it was the same day she gave him her copy.

She left her apartment, she was going to talk with him, and now, again, she was not alone, her tears were with her. She had no problems with the door or the key; she came into Elliot's apartment and shut the door behind her. Elliot could hear the door so he stood up quickly, he knew it was her, he could feel it, he ran to the living room and found her.

She heard his steps and she knew exactly which way she had to take to find him. She ran till she felt her body covered by his warm arms. Elliot held her tight and leaned his forehead with hers, their eyes closed, they shared their breaths, they needed to inhale each other, then he moved his lips to her forehead and kissed it tenderly, his arms kept her closer than ever, so close than nobody could say where his body ended and where her body started, her arms were caught between their chests, she could not help but cry.

"El" She mumbled crying, keeping her eyes closed.

"Don't cry Liv... please, don't cry" He begged her, he moved his hands to catch her cheeks, and with his thumbs he dried her tears, "please" he begged one more time, but she couldn't help, it was stronger than her.

"I don't want you... I don't want you to go" She could hardly say, she was so nervous that she couldn't speak well, and the tears were not helping. "Please, hold me El" She begged, and carefully she grabbed Elliot's arms and placed them around her waist, then she put her arms around his neck. Elliot rested his lips on her half-naked shoulder; she felt his breath on her shoulder, which made her shiver, Olivia placed her forehead against his neck and the warmth of her breath passed through his chest. The oxygen in the room seemed insufficient.

"I'll miss you, I'll miss you every day, every second" Elliot said, staring at her as he took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear, uncovering her face.

"No, El, no, please, don't" Her voice cracking at every word "I don't... I don't want to forget you, if I..." her crying became stronger "God Elliot, I don't know what will I do" she said between sobs.

"Hey..." Elliot called her softly. "Liv, you won't forget me, you... "He started, trying to pacify her, but her voice interrupted him. "But you can't promise me that, you can't tell. Elliot you don't know what it feels like, I... "She mourned, her cheeks were yet wet with tears. She couldn't notice it but he was crying too, except that he was making a huge sacrifice to control his breathing, he needed to keep himself together for her, now more than ever.

Her breathing became deeper and heavier. He started to worry. Her legs were shaking, her whole body was shaking, and suddenly her mourn stopped. "Liv?" Elliot called her and his heart began to beat harder.

"I'm fine" she replied out of breathe, trying to pull herself away from him, but she couldn't. Elliot raised her on his arms, and like every night, he put her in bed, but this time was _his_ bed.

"Stay..." Olivia mumbled on his ear and that was all he needed to hear, not to stay and forget about Nebraska but to stay there with her, in that bed, in that moment, and he did.

They both were leaning on their sides, their heads rested on the same pillow; they were very close from each other, close enough to breathe the same air, too close to avoid the inevitable.

She wanted to say a million things to him; she wanted to tell him how important he was to her, how much she loved him and how sad she felt about him leaving. He wanted to confess all his feelings for her, he wanted to confess how much he loved her, and how much it hurt him have to leave her; And they were going to say it all, but not with words.

He closed the small space between them, without stopping looking at her lips, she felt him close, she felt his breathe, and his warmth. She didn't want him to regret whatever he was going to do. Elliot was about to break his promise, he had promised not to tell (show) her how much he loved her, no tonight, not the night before he had to leave, it would be so sad for both of them to wake up the next day knowing their feelings and being apart from each other, but it was not up to him, it was up to his heart. He needed to love her, he needed to love her tonight, so he brushed his lips against hers and held the kiss, she had waited too long for this to happen, and now that it was happening, she felt completed.

Her breathing went back to the normality, her fear left her body, her worries left her mind.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other, he saw her smile, but she was not sure about his reaction, despite she knew that he was the one who started it she didn't know what was going on in his mind.

"El?" She murmured softly. He smiled; he knew what she was trying to ask. "Yes Liv..." He mumbled near her lips, "this is okay, this is absolutely perfect" he ended and after seeing her smile again, he caught her lips with his, the kiss was deeper and softer this time.

Softly he placed himself above her, his knees resting on either side of hers, slowly they took off their clothes, as the clothes fell into the floor, their hands stroked every part of their bodies. Elliot moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, making her shiver, but the real pleasure appeared when he kissed her below her ear, _check point_ for him, he had discovered her weak point, Olivia couldn't help but groan, then Elliot moved down and placed soft kisses all over her breasts, she gasped and arched her back, he moved her arm between the space from her back and the mattress to grab her hips, and with a flip she ended above him. He had the control, she was helpless, and she loved that feeling, she trusted him her life. She loved the fact of being able to guard down for once in her life without fear to getting hurt, the feeling of resting knowing that nothing could happen to her with him by her side. She loved him. For once, since she lost the sight, she discovered that she didn't need to see to feel.

Her head fell back as she felt his lips moving around her neck again, he moved himself to enter inside her, she moaned to the feeling of him inside her, they were out of breath. She was motionless inside his arms, her hips quivering with need, and he started to move in her. He held her tightly, moving his body with hers, she pressed herself against him, trying with all she was to be closer to him, squeezing him. They confessed their love in all of the released sighs at that night. They whispered to each other all the "I love you" they had felt all those years. They found their lost pieces in all of the released kisses at that night.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Here you have, akshdasuhdifasuf, I'm really excited! I just found out that writing makes me really happy!, I enjoyed a lot writing this chapter, it was just... write, you know, but... fuck it! it felt so good, haha maybe sounds ridiculous, anyway, hope you like it, I didn't want to write the "sex part"(?, I thought: "I'll write just when he put her on bed and then, they'll (you) have to imagine". But when I realized, I had already written all, lol... Okay, thanks to read. Next chapter on Wednesday (:**_


End file.
